


Training

by secondalto



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, episode tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me recently.

“I know kung-fu” Chuck said with awe. He kept repeating this fact as Casey drove him back to headquarters to call up General Beckman and brief her.

“Doesn’t mean you’re Keanu Reeves,” Casey said.

“You know the Matrix?”

“I know a lot of things. You’re going to need training.”

“That’s why I have you and Sarah,” Chuck said.  “She can do the martial arts thing if you like.”

“No, I’ll do it,” Casey said. “You’ll need to know how to handle firearms too.”

“Does this mean I get a gun?” Chuck asked.

Casey just rolled his eyes and kept driving.


End file.
